The invention relates to hair clippers and to electrically operated hair clippers. More particularly, the invention relates to movable blade assemblies for hair clippers and to means for supporting the movable blade assembly of a hair clipper against the lower blade portion such that the movable blade assembly can be readily separated from the lower blade for cleaning or replacement of the movable blade. The invention also relates to means for releasably and selectively retaining a blade set in an operating position against the housing of a hair clipper and alternatively in a second position affording connection and disconnection of the blade set from the blade set supporting means.
Attention is directed to the Urbush U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,778, issued Nov. 23, 1976 to the assignee of the present invention. The Urbush patent illustrates an electrically operated hair clipper including a pivotable blade set. Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,887, issued Mar. 29, 1955; U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,236, issued Apr. 30, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,855, issued Nov. 15, 1960; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,535, issued Aug. 27, 1963, each of these patents illustrating electrically operated hair clippers of varied constructions and each assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Attention is further directed to the Oster U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,956,042, issued Apr. 24, 1934 and 2,182,597, issued Dec. 5, 1939 showing hair clippers having blade sets which are movable from an operating position to a pivoted position wherein the blade set is removable from a supporting tongue and also showing spring biasing means for releasably supporting a blade set in the operating position and in a pivoted position. A similar hair clipper having a pivotable blade set is disclosed in the Luther et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,781, issued Dec. 14, 1965.